A Knight's Promise
by youfillmylungswithsweetness
Summary: Elmont is falling. Falling from the tumbling beanstalk, plummeting to the earth below.
1. Falling Through Clouds

_Elmont_  
I was crashing towards the ground, it was racing towards me like I was a lost child it wished to embrace. I rushed past the farmland, past rivers and forests and lakes, and finally, I was heading straight for the castle.  
"No, no, no," I muttered, but it came out as more of a scream. I was only seconds away now, I would splatter into that wall and it would be done. I'd be nothing but a mess for the maids to clean- if they lived.  
I locked my jaw tightly, angry at myself for having such thoughts. Suddenly, the moat was below me and without a second thought I dropped. I was still watching as the beanstalk and I fell in unison- the stalk onto the castle wall and myself slamming into the moat. It was like running full speed into a giant. The impact stung my skin even through my armour, and I did not fight as I was dragged down, letting the water fill my lungs, letting it consume me… I was tired… so tired… my eyes were closing… the darkness was coming.


	2. Hitting the Ground

_May_  
The people of the town had been talking to May all day about the stalk, about the princess and about the giants. Of course, May didn't believe any of that giant nonsense. How would the clouds even support them? You didn't see any birds nest up there, did you? So May ignored most of them, carrying on with her minor chores. Feed the horses, clean the stable, scrub the saddles and bridles, brush the manes, fill the trough… But May did not mind all the work. The horses were better company than half the drunken citizens and it was satisfying to see her work at the end of the day. Right now she was brushing Willow's thick black mane while humming a rhythmless song.  
A shadow fell over May's face so suddenly she was instantly given chills. There was nothing that could block the sun so quickly.  
But, apparently, there was.  
The beanstalk, the gigantic one that May had only ever heard people talk about, was falling. It trailed back for miles, and was only rushing closer. The vibrations in the ground grew as the stalk did and the horses began to go wild. May held onto Willow's reins, hoping to keep the mare from galloping off never to be seen again. The horse whinnied and neighed, and eventually began to buck. The stalk suddenly crashed down only 100 meters away, sending up a cloud of debris. A shining silver figure dropped from the stalk and into the moat below, unnoticed by anyone as the beanstalk proceeded to crash down on the castle walls.  
There was a great amount of screaming from inside the city gates, but May had eyes for only one thing: the person (she was sure he was a knight) that had dropped into the moat. Without hesitation, she swung onto Willow's back and sped towards the drowning paladin.


	3. A Breath of Life

_May_

The water was cold and unwelcoming, but May pushed past it, kicking and clawing her way down. It was almost noon and the sun provided plenty of light- it was not hard to find the shining armour-clad knight. May kicked down, and the knight reached up and feebly kicked, but lost consciousness just as her hand grasped his. They both began to sink, pulled down by the heavy metallic armour. May grabbed his shoulders, trying to kick back to the surface, but her legs were not strong enough. She reached down, struggling franticly with the buckles that held his breastplate in place as she ran out of air. Her lungs were empty now, her instincts telling her to breath in, to take in air. She was convulsing as she fought with what was trying to save her. The buckle finally came undone in her trembling fingers and the breastplate slide from the knight and sunk to the bottom of the moat.  
May kicked with every ounce of strength she had left, her body aching to get to the surface, needing to breathe. Her head broke the surface and the air rushed into her lungs along with a bit of water that had been caught as she sucked in. She coughed and began to pull the knight to the shore, a meter wide bay followed by a steep bank. May collapsed on the beach next to the knight, waiting for the water to be coughed from her lungs.  
Next to her, the knight lay still- unnaturally still. His eyes remained closed and his chest did not rise and fall with breaths. May, beginning to panic as much as she did in the water, leaned over him and check his pulse in the hollow of his throat. There was the faintest hint of a beat, a snail's pace compared to May's jackrabbit heart. She rolled him onto his back, trying to recall what her mother had done when May's sister had been in the same position. Placing her hands over his chest, she began to push down in a steady beat, leaning all her weight into each thrust.  
After what seemed like a reasonable time, May pulled down on his jaw, set her lips on his and began to push the air into his lungs. She leaned back suddenly as she felt the air push back up into her mouth.


	4. To Whom I Owe My Life

Elmont

Darkness. Nothing. No pain, no feeling. Empty... But no- there's something there. It's growing, approaching. I can feel it in my chest. It's hurting now. Throbbing, like my heart is being squeezed tightly then suddenly released. It has to stop. Stop! STOP!  
I splutter suddenly, my eyes snapping open as I cough up what feel like the entirety of my organs. My throat feels raw as the water and air change places. I feel sick as I'm moving- someone is pushing my onto my side. I continue retching, but it is easier now. Water dribbles down my chin pathetically and I begin to breath. I give a finally heave and it is done. I flop down onto my back. Staring at the sky and trying to cherish the air that is filling my lungs. My shoulders move with my chest and I breathe in gulps.  
I blink the water from my eyes and turn to face the person who has just saved my life.  
"I-" I stop short, startled. The woman-hardly that, really-is breathing just a little more softly than I am, blood drained from her thin, tanned face. She's a villager, that much is apparent from her dirty work clothes. But she is not just one of the masses. She wears mens clothing, a loose white shirt, light brown longs and thick boots. Her dark brown hair is almost black as it covers her face and drips onto her cheeks. Her vibrant green eyes fall onto mine and we sit in silence for a moment, two strangers soaking wet on the side of the moat.  
"You fell from the beanstalk," she finally says, quite matter-of-factly. It is not a question.  
"I-I, yes. I did," I say, trying to remember all that happened. The giants, the beanstalk suddenly swaying and then plummeting to the earth below. I remember the moment before I blacked out, the silhouetted figure reaching to me, grabbing onto me the moment I let go. "You saved me," I say slowly, as though I was putting pieces of a puzzle together. Yes, the figure had long hair. I had assumed it was a man, there had been no skirts and no light to highlight her features. "Thank you, I could never repay you for what you have done." I stand abruptly, sending my head spinning. I push past it and offer the young lady my hand. She grabs it and I pull her to her feet, but do not let go. "I would have died today if not for you. I owe you my gratitude and my life. Anything you command of me will be yours." The lady drops my hand and looks away.  
"It was nothing. A simple act of kindness. I am sure you have duties to attend to, Sir." She turns to access the steep clim back up the bank. Just as she reaches to pull herself up, I lay my hand on her shoulder.  
"Please, my lady, may I at least know to whom I owe my life," I say, my eyebrows knitting together. I admire her, in all honesty. A woman risked her life to save mine- a stranger. It was rare to see any act of bravery or kindness in anyone less than a knight.  
"You owe me nothing," she says dismissively, looking uncomfortable. But there is something in her eyes, a hesitancy. "However, my name is May. I work in the stables just outside the castle wall."  
"May," I repeat, nodding. "You may not want me to owe you a gift of thanks, but I do. As a knight, it is my duty to serve the people more than they serve me and you have done me a great kindness. Anything you desire, anything at all, I will do my best to grant you."  
She looks at the bank and then back at me.  
"I would like to get out of this moat," she says, nodding to the climb.  
"Of course," I reply and move to stand in front of her. I clasp my hands together, creating a step. "If you would, my lady…" She grips my shoulder with one hand, reaching up with the other and places her foot in my hand.  
"Ready?" I ask, tensing.  
"Yes," she calls surely. I drop my hands for a moment before pushing back up, throwing her into the air. She scrambles to grip onto the sheer drop and then pulls herself onto the grass. I watch as she disappears from view. A moment later, her head pops over the edge and she smiles down at me warmly. "Alright, Sir….?" She waits for me to give my name.  
"Elmont," I say simply.  
"Sir Elmont, your hand, if you would not mind," she says leaning down. I look at her, confused.  
"I mean no disrespect, my lady, but perhaps one of the guards…" Her cold stare cuts me off.  
"Give me your hand, Sir Elmont. You owe me this much." I repress a sigh and back up, ready to run forwards and jump.  
"Ready?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.  
I nod, and begin to run. My feet kick at the bank, searching for a hold, while my hands claw for something to grab. May catches my forearm, and she pulls. I am surprised as I rise slightly, enough for me to grab onto the ledge with my other hand. With her help, I am sprawled on the grass. I let go a relieved sigh. May stands and offers me her hand.  
"I think we may have switched rolls," I say lightly, taking it. She does not smile, but looks rather conflicted.  
"Did you mean it, Sir Elmont… when you said you would do anything to get what I desired?" She looks at me, her eyes wide and mixed with fear and hope.  
I nod solemnly, prepared to find her gold, a house, a horse, whatever she wanted.  
"I-" she clears her throat. "I want to become a knight." I look at her for a moment, expect her to say 'Only messing with you, I just want jewels,' but she doesn't. She drops her gaze when I do not answer, blushing and staring at her feet.  
"I'm sorry, it was stupid of me to-"  
"Sir Elmont!" I unwillingly turn to see a guard running towards me, looking rather distressed. "Sir Elmont, the beanstalk- what do we do? We cannot find Captain Grant- I fear that the beanstalk-" the guard puffed, over run with problems.  
"Alec, return to the other men. Tell them to calm the citizens and make sure they are safe. Keep them from work until further orders are received. For now, just look after the citizens." Alec salutes and runs off back into the city.  
I turn back to address May, although not sure I can find the words, but she is gone.


End file.
